


Hank's birthday

by obviouslyelementary



Series: 'Detroit: Become Human' collection [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Connor Deserves Happiness, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gavin sucks, Gen, Hank Being Awesome, Harassment, connor cries again, gavin is very creepy, hank just wants his son to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: It is Hank's birthday and Connor convinced him to stay at home and enjoy his day while Connor works.That was not his smartest decision, but in the end, everything worked out.





	Hank's birthday

When Connor arrived at the police station, alone, it called some attention around the department. Silent and stoic as always, he headed to Fowler's room, knocking on the door and making himself present as he was authorized to enter.

"Connor. Hard to see you in my office" Fowler commented, looking up from his reports and smiling at the android. Now, around an year after all the incidents, the department was slowly opening their minds for Connor, and very like Hank, the captain didn't seem to mind him, which was an advance.

Specially considering Gavin still didn't stand him.

"I came to give you the report from the mission from last Saturday. I was finally able to connect all dots and I believe this is the correct result of the case. Lieutenant Anderson also seemed to agree with my report" he said, handing Fowler the case and stepping back when he took them.

"And what about Hank? He is the one that usually gives the reports in, why you?" he asked curiously, looking out of his office and not seeing Hank in sight. He frowned and looked back at Connor. "Is he alright?"

"Hank is fine, sir" Connor nodded. "However, I convinced him to stay at home today, and made sure I would make up for both our working hours. It is his birthday"

Fowler's eyes widened and he checked his clock, chuckling to himself when he saw. September 6th.

"How did I forget... very well" he nodded and waved Connor off. "You can go and do your work, I'm giving Hank this day off, since he has been working formidably well since you began working with him" he chuckled. "If anything happens, I will call you"

"Very well, Captain" Connor nodded, always polite, and walked away, heading towards his desk, now filled with objects.

He never got tired of spying on Hank's desk however, seeing a picture of Cole by his computer, next to a picture of Connor and Sumo.

It always gave him a sense of happiness he wasn't used to feeling before he met Hank, but that he had grown fond of from an year to now.

An entire year, more or less, since they had first met. Connor had expected to be deactivated long ago if he had followed his objective. But no. Everything had gone completely different than what he had expected and now, he was basically a human being, living the life he never thought any robot could have.

Sometimes, he found himself being what Hank would call 'sappy'. He really didn't mind.

But of course, his happiness couldn't last forever. As he began working on his and Hank's next case, he heard someone approaching, and for a second he didn't mind the noise, but suddenly, someone slapped his shoulder in a gesture that could have seen as friendly if it hadn't been so hard.

Connor frowned deeply and closed his eyes to try and not get angry or annoyed, before slowly turning his head to face Reed, holding back a frustrated sigh at the man's sarcastic smirk.

"A lonely android... I was wondering when Hank would begin to use you to do his work, after he got tired of your act of being alive" he chuckled, sitting on Connor's desk and carelessly putting his feet on Connor's chair, between his legs, supporting himself by it as he drank his coffee. "Did he go back to alcoholic coma mornings or he is just too lazy to do his fucking job?"

"I convinced him not to come because today is his birthday, and I am aware you humans take birthdays as important dates. Currently, he is having an amazing breakfast, because unlike you he can actually have a day off considering he is the best cop in this division and you are just mediocre at your job" Connor said, coldly, his tactic of remaining calm failing him. Every day that passed, he felt less and less able to control his most primal emotions, specially towards Gavin.

And _specially_ when Gavin talked about Hank.

And of course Gavin would be even more angry at his comment, but Connor couldn't care less. They were in a public space, the worst Gavin could do was punch him.

Gavin's smirk disappeared and he growled, grabbing Connor by his tie and pulling him closer until they were nose to nose, the cloth tightening around Connor's throat. Luckily, he didn’t need to breathe.

"You think yourself so fucking smart, but I will tell you, maybe coming here without Hank wasn't your best idea, doll" he whispered, but Connor remained still, face blank. He wouldn't give Gavin the pleasure to see even a frown on his face. Upon the lack of response, that always left Gavin even more furious, he growled and grabbed his coffee cup, pouring it over Connor's head.

Well, that was unpleasant.

As he poured, Gavin released his tie and pushed the chair away hard, standing up with a smirk as Connor grabbed the table next to him, eyes closed as he felt his skin heating up at the coffee's high temperature.

His hair was soaked with coffee, and so were his clothes, and he felt incredibly warm and uncomfortable. He looked up at Gavin after wiping the coffee away from his eyes, but the man had already left, and most of the officers in the division were laughing behind their hands or just out loud, staring at Connor.

"What the fuck is happening here?!" Fowler's voice came out of nowhere, and Connor looked up at him, making the captain sigh and shake his head as he saw his state. "God damn it Connor, go clean up in the bathroom!"

"I'm sorry captain" he said, standing up and walking towards the man's bathroom as quickly as he could. He felt something inside him, something that was close to... shame.

He could see the other officers laughing around him, and he didn't understand why it was so funny, to see him soaked in coffee. If it had been anyone else, Connor wouldn't have laughed. He would have helped. Specially because whoever could be, would probably be human, and they would get some first and second degree burns from the hot coffee.

All he got was an warning that a little bit of the liquid had gotten under his outer shell by his right leg. He would have to dismantle later and leave it drying.

As he arrived at the bathroom, he pulled off his tie, coat and shirt, sighing and leaning down to take the coffee off his hair by washing it on the sink. He then washed his face and chest, and then wiped the water off with some papers, sighing to himself as his hair stood all over the place.

He really wished there was a way of drying it. He did not look at all professional.

He looked at his clothes then, and frowned. He didn't have any spare ones, and he couldn't go back undressed. Perhaps he could ask someone for some spare clothes. He reached for his soaked coat and put only it on, buttoning it up so he would look somewhat professional, and headed towards the door.

Just in time for Gavin to walk inside, closing the door behind himself and smirking at Connor.

"Look. The soaked doll" he chuckled, and Connor furrowed his eyebrows. "Did it hurt, the coffee?"

"Unpleasant, but androids do not feel pain, Gavin. You should know that already, considering I get shot all the time and never fail a single mission" he narrowed his eyes, and Gavin growled, grabbing him by his coat and pushing him against the wall.

"Well, if you aren't mouthy when daddy isn’t around to order you" he teased, smirking widely, but Connor just stayed still, eyebrows still furrowed. Then, Gavin seemed to notice the clothes on the sink and chuckled. "Stripping without a crowd Connor? Our officers would be disappointed"

Connor's brows relaxed a bit and his LED flashed yellow with concern. What was that supposed to mean? He felt even more concerned when Gavin looked at him and smirked.

"Lets see how the doll looks like" he chuckled and easily pulled the coat Connor was wearing apart, and Connor's LED flashed red, his first reaction being to push Gavin away and cover up again.

He was unsure if it was because of the concern about what Gavin had just said meant, or because his heart modulator was clear to view if his clothes were removed, and he couldn't trust anyone close to that.

Specially after that android in Cyberlife tower.

But Gavin, upon being pushed back, only grew more amused, smirking widely and stepping close again.

"Shy? I didn't know you androids cared about this sort of thing" he chuckled, grabbing Connor's hands and pulling them away, only to be pushed again by Connor.

"Stop it" Connor said firmly, holding his coat tight. Gavin furrowed his eyebrows, but then chuckled, rolling his eyes and walking towards the clothes Connor had removed.

"Alright, alright..." he shrugged, and Connor frowned. Gavin didn't give up easily ever. Despite of his suspicions, Connor relaxed a bit, LED turning back to blue as he closed his coat and turned towards the door, giving his back to Gavin.

A true mistake.

The gun hit the back of his head and Connor got dizzy for a second, giving Gavin time to turn him around and pull his coat apart.

"What's this" Gavin chuckled and reached for his stomach, and connor's eyes widened, grabbing Gavin's hand and holding it tight in place. The man looked at him, curious, and then it clicked. "Oh..."

"Reed, don't" Connor said, but his LED was flashing red and he was scared again.

Scared. Scared of Gavin. That was pathetic.

But it had grounds, because Gavin just smiled maliciously and pulled the regulator out.

"Isn't this what controls your heartbeat?" he asked, smirking, but everything was ringing. Connor looked around, everything glitching as he raised his hand, trying to reach for the modulator and watching as Reed moved back, smirking. "Nah-ah. This is mine now"

"Gavin..." he breathed out, stepping forward and then falling to his knees, everything dizzy and confusing around him. "Please..."

"You're begging now? That's new" Gavin chuckled, watching him as he raised his hand to grab the modulator. "How much time you have?"

"Fourty... five... seconds... please..." Connor fell to his fours, breathing hard as his heart rate went insane, first too fast and then too low. Gavin sighed, and tilted his head.

"Oh, I wish I could let you die right here, but I can't" he hummed, throwing the modulator towards the door. "Bye doll"

Gavin walked out, opening the door and having the modulator be pushed under the door of one of the stalls. Connor let out a pathetic whimper, crawling towards the stall and reaching under the door, whining when he couldn't find the modulator.

His sensors were screaming he had fifteen seconds left when he grabbed the modulator, immediately pulling it and sliding it inside his body, gasping when his heartrate returned to normal.

This time, however, he wasn't just an android with a mission and a running deviant to rush after. Now, he felt scared, his heartrate quick despite of his modulator, his whole body shaking in fear as his breathing fastened, eyes glued on the ceiling.

He was unable to move for at least an entire minute.

Then, he pushed himself up, shakily, and reached for the sink, looking at himself on the mirror and placing his hand over his modulator, just before he noticed his sight blurring up with tears.

_"Kid, whenever you feel like crying, just come to me alright? You don't have to handle it alone"_

Hank's voice was so clear in his mind, that he always began crying right there. But it was the man's birthday, he didn't have to deal with a scared android at that exact moment.

So, Connor simply washed his face and waited until his breathing and heartrate were normal again. Once he had calmed down, he pulled on his soaked clothes, and fixed himself on the mirror, before walking out as if nothing had happened.

He was going to ignore Reed and pretend everything was fine until the end of the period, so he could go home and spend the night with Hank.

But that was not what Fowler had in mind.

"Connor! Get your ass inside my office now!"

Before he could head to his desk, he walked to Fowler's room, walking inside and looking at him.

"Yes Captain?"

"We have an urgent call. I need you to go and investigate" he said, looking up at Connor. "Can you do that?"

"No problem captain. Give me the address and the case" he said, firmly, and Fowler nodded before he stopped and looked back at Connor.

"Connor... did Reed do anything to you?"

Connor felt the want, the incredible want to tell everything and send at least 50 warnings to Reed's files.

But something inside him didn't let him.

"No sir. Everything is in order"

"... very well. You are going to this case alone. Be careful" Fowler advised, before giving him all the details. Once that was done, Connor left the room and walked towards the exit, ready to grab the nearest car and get to the scene.

But before he could reach the exit, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him close. Connor tensed up, LED yellow, as Gavin smirked, leaning in to whisper against his ear.

"You better respect me from now on, considering I know your little secret" he whispered, and Connor's LED turned red. "Have fun at your case... doll" he squeezed Connor's arm and let him go, and Connor waited until his LED was blue again before he walked out and reached out for a car.

He felt like crying again, but remained quiet and still, glad Hank wasn't there.

 

The case had been easy to solve. As usual, the culprit was still in the house when Connor arrived. The person, a human, had a gun, and shot a few times, but as Connor had been taught, he remained undercover and the culprit was arrested after being discovered in the basement area of the house.

Sure, Connor got shot on the shoulder one time, when he first found the culprit, but aside from that, everything was fine.

It hadn't hit any biocomponents, he had stopped the bleeding before it could be worrisome, and sooner rather than later, the culprit was arrested and was taken to the prison.

And Connor was returning to the police department.

As he arrived, he headed to Fowler's room to give him the report on the mission, glad when he didn't see Gavin anywhere. Upon receiving his report, Fowler noticed the wound on his shoulder.

"You should go home Connor"

"I am very capable of fulfilling my duties, captain" Connor assured, but Fowler just shook his head.

"Go home. Your dad is worried"

Connor furrowed his eyebrows.

"Androids do not have parental units" he said, confused, and Fowler rolled his eyes.

"Hank is worried. Go home. Buy him a cake and some whiskey. Just go have fun with him while he can still fucking walk. You did enough here today" he waved Connor off, and Connor furrowed his eyebrows, opening his mouth to respond. "Don't. Connor. Just go home"

Connor closed his eyes, and nodded. He walked to his desk, grabbing what he needed, before walking out of the station and going home.

He wasn't sure if he was passing some sort of discomfort to Fowler, or if he had really done his job right, but for some reason Connor felt... bad. As if he had failed his mission on going to work alone for the first time.

The incident with Gavin returned to his mind, and his heartrate accelerated again, making him confused and anxious.

Had Gavin said anything to Fowler? That seemed very unlikely, unless Fowler had suspected and called gavin. But then, Reed would never tell the truth. So he probably fabricated a lie to make Connor look bad in the captain's eyes.

He needed to talk to Fowler as soon as possible.

As soon as he arrived to Hank's house, he remembered what Fowler had said. He walked away from the building towards a little store area in the neighborhood, looking for somewhere where he could buy some cake for the lieutenant. Maybe some candles as well. He wished he knew what to give Hank as a present, but he had no idea. Perhaps a good bottle of whiskey, like Fowler had said, but that was against Connor's idea of making the officer quit drinking.

Connor settled just for the cake, finding one that had some chocolate, and returned home with it and some candles to light up. Real candles, not electronic ones. Hank didn't like technology.

When he got back, Connor made his way inside, locking the door behind himself and smiling when Sumo came close, barking at him and wiggling his tail. Connor reached down for him, petting his head, before he looked up.

"Where is Hank?" he asked the dog, rhetorically of course, but Sumo seemed to be happy when asked something. He barked and walked to the living room, and Connor followed him, finding Hank asleep on the couch with a bag of Cheetos on his stomach.

It was his birthday, and far better than beer or whiskey, so Connor couldn't really complain.

He put the cake and candles on the kitchen table and then walked to the man, forgetting about his dirty clothes, gently shaking his shoulder until Hank blinked his eyes open, groaning and waving him off.

"get off..." he groaned, and Connor suppressed the want to chuckle.

"It's me Hank. Connor. I'm back early"

"Connor!" Hank said, waking up a bit more and yawning before sitting up on the couch. "kid! I called fowler to let you off, and he told me you were on a case!"

"Yes. He assigned me to one" Connor said calmly as Hank rubbed the sleep off his eyes. "Nothing went wrong"

"... Your shoulder has a hole" Hank frowned, and Connor shook his head.

"Nothing important Hank. I will fix it shortly"

"And what about the smell and look of coffee all over you? And that mess of hair?"

Connor frowned at his remarks, and then decided to tell the truth, because... it was Hank. He could trust Hank.

"Gavin. As usual" he shrugged it off, careless, and hank groaned, shaking his head.

"God, I want to murder that bastard" he huffed, and looked at Connor again, holding his shoulders. "Are you okay though? Did he do anything else?"

Connor went silent for a while. He argued with himself about telling or not, and settled on not to, because it was Hank's birthday and he didn't need to hear it.

"No"

"Don’t lie to me"

"I'm... not lying" Connor furrowed his eyebrows, confused as to what had given him away. Hank rolled his eyes and stood up, still holding Connors shoulders.

"Kid. You took more than five seconds to answer if yes or if no. If nothing had happened, you wouldn't have to ask yourself if you would tell me or not" he furrowed his eyebrows, and Connor's eyes widened, the shame returning to his insides.

He could even feel his cheeks warming up, probably turning light blue.

"It was nothing important, lieutenant" he assured, holding his hands against his back. "Nothing I couldn't handle"

"We have been working together, living together for an year Connor" Hank said, narrowing his eyes. "Tell me what he did"

"It is your birthday Hank, I do not wish to worry you about Reed's conduct. I brought you cake" he said, trying to divert the man's attention, and it seemed to work. "Why don't we celebrate your birthday? I can tell you later what happened"

"... alright" he huffed, and pulled away, and Connor felt the heaviness of his lie dissipate. "Go change and then we can celebrate it"

"Very well" Connor agreed, turning back and heading to his room to retrieve some clothing so he could look more presentable. He chose his most casual clothes and headed to the bathroom, where he changed and fixed his hair.

When he was done, he returned, and couldn't help but smile as he saw Hank petting Sumo and staring at the cake in front of him.

Connor walked towards the table and took the cake out of its packaging, before putting the candles on top and lightening them up. Then, he opened his mouth to sing, ready to clap, but Hank raised his palm.

"Don't you dare" he growled out, and Connor lowered his hands and closed his mouth, simply sitting down. "God, I'm too old for birthdays"

"technically you _are_ one year older than you were an year ago" Connor said, tilting his head, and Hank looked at him, chuckling softly.

"So are you, mister obvious"

"... I am older than one years of age. My first model was made in 2036"

"What is your number again?"

"I am Connor 50 of the RK800s"

"Geez, they were able to kill 49 of you during two years?" Hank shook his head, and Connor tilted his head, analyzing the question.

"Well.. yes" he nodded, and Hank chuckled, shaking his head before he blew the candles, letting out a loud sigh.

"I never thought I would be alive to see my 54 year old birthday" he mumbled, rubbing his head, and Connor frowned.

"hank..."

"I know it doesn’t make sense, leave me be" Hank groaned, and Connor shut up, looking around and then at the cake.

"Won't you eat it?"

Hank sighed and looked up, before reaching for the drawer and grabbing a fork, digging it into the cake and eating a piece.

"It is good. Thanks"

"Hank, you don’t seem happy about your own birthday. Is something wrong?" Connor asked, worriedly. All the researches he had done about birthdays seemed to point out that humans liked celebrating them, in one way or another. Hank sighed and looked at Connor, giving him a weak smile.

"Just haven't celebrated it in a while. I'm fine. I liked the surprise"

Connor nodded slowly, still unsure, but relaxing when Hank kept eating the cake. It wasn't the most healthy of options, but it was something enjoyable.

The silence remained for a long time as Hank ate the cake and Connor slowly relived what had happened during that day. The more he thought about it, the more he found reasons to tell Hank about what had happened. Wanting or not, Connor wasn't owned by Cyberlife anymore, and he couldn't afford to die like he could before. And now, Gavin knew about his module, had seen what he did, and also made some very... uncomfortable remarks about their colleagues. And Connor, he wasn’t one to feel vulnerable around humans, but now...

Now things were a little different.

"So. Connor. What happened?"

He pushed his thoughts aside and looked at Hank, who had that 'I am pretending not to care but I am actually very worried' look to his face. One, connor realized, Hank used a lot towards him.

"Do you want a full report?"

Hank rolled his eyes but nodded anyway.

"Yeah sure whatever"

"Very well" Connor nodded, making himself ready for the report. Saying things like this made him... more relaxed than speaking about it with no reason. "I arrived at the station as normal. Gave Fowler our file and returned to my desk with no casualties, ready to start my daily job. As I scanned through our latest cases, officer Reed approached my desk with his natural objective to cause a reaction on me. As usual, he began talking about you and how you hadn't appeared, wondering about your alcoholism and all, and I responded him as you taught me to. Respectful, but firm. At my response, he poured his hot coffee on me" he said, and then stopped, frowning a little.

As he repeated all that had happened, he could see and hear in his memory the people around him, laughing. It had already bothered him at the time, but now it was even worst.

He decided to leave that part from Hank.

"Then, Fowler advised me to clean up in the bathroom, and I did. I headed to the bathroom and removed my soaked tie, coat and shirt, and washed my hair in the sink. But then I realized that I had no spare clothes, so I put on my coat again to ask if someone had any spares. However, before I could leave, officer Reed walked inside and blocked my path"

"And what did he do that time?" Hank asked, already annoyed and angry about the whole situation. That was the moment when Connor furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at Hank.

"Well at first he did nothing out of the ordinary... but then he noticed I had no shirt on, only my coat, he... seemed intrigued" he said slowly, frowning lightly. "He said the other staff members would be disappointed that I was changing in the bathroom and proceeded to try to remove my coat... in which he succeeded after he hit me in the back of the head with his gun. Then, he just focused on my heart module, took it out an-"

"Wait wait wait a second" Hank said, raising his arms in the air and pointing at Connor, whose eyes widened. "He said _what_ about the staff?!"

"That they would be disappointed that I was changing, alone, in the bathroom"

"And then he proceeded to do _what_ "

"... Try to remove my coat, which he succeeded, after he hit my head with his gun" Connor said, calmly, but his voice didn't seem to be calming the officer down.

"Oh, I'm going to call Fowler and make a big ass warning post to that entire fucking division, I will, they can fucking wait for it, those perverted creeps" Hank growled, reaching for his phone and quickly dialing the number, while Connor's eyes widened and he reached out for Hank, taking his phone away. "What the fuck Connor?!"

"Hank, there is nothing to worry about" he said, putting the phone away, and Hank growled, standing up and hitting the table with his hands.

"What do you mean there isn't anything to worry about?! Connor those people are sick out of their minds! They are disgusting, repugnant and they deserve to at least be called out for it, if not fucking arrested!" he yelled, shaking his head, clearly furious. Connor just stared at him, holding the phone tighter in his hand, LED flashing light yellow. "Holy shit I fucking hate humans"

"Hank, I am sure I can defend myself should anyone try anything. And also, you shouldn't put an entire division in warning because of me. I am an android, it would only bring more complications" Connor said softly, but his answer once again didn't seem to do what he intended.

"Just an android? Just an android?! Connor, even if you were a fucking washing machine! They have the right to harass you just because you don't bleed red?! To hit you just because you don't feel pain?! Is that what you want Connor, everyone always doing whatever they want with you just because you are an android and not a human?! You are a deviant now, have been one for almost an entire year, and you still act as if none of this bothered you! What is your fucking problem? Do you like being those people's pet?!"

Connor looked down, holding the phone tight now on both of his hands, both of them trembling as his LED flashed red. He really didn't like when Hank yelled. It was something so irrational, so small and childish, but he didn't like it.

He had already explained to Hank that he wasn't like Markus, or Kara, or North, or any other android they had met. He wasn't going to understand how to be human so fast, specially because unlike the others he had been done with a single objective.

The other androids they had met, even Markus himself, had been created with a propose to help, aid and live around human life. To be human as much as they could. Now he had been programmed to hunt those who were too human. His programming was hard to ignore, and he couldn't just push it aside as Hank seemed to suggest every time someone put themselves in front of Connor.

He wasn't built to obey, but humans still were his superiors, wanting or not.

"I don't like it" Connor said, finally, after a long time of silence, and he looked up, vision blurred behind the same tears he had shed before. "I don't enjoy it. But I was scared. Because Gavin found my heart module and took it off from my stomach and I felt all my systems dying before of my eyes. He knows about what keeps me alive and now I am scared that he will use this knew knowledge to hurt me if I step out of line. I'm sorry Hank, I didn't mean to be so submissive to him or anyone else, but like you said, I don't have a choice. I can't die again. I won't come back"

After saying all of that, he looked down again and wiped his tears as quickly as he could. He didn't like crying, he didn't like the pain he felt in his chest. It was almost as if his heart module had been removed. And he also hated to be scared, because it also showed how emotionally unstable he was.

And that was something he really was.

When he looked up again, no tears in his eyes this time, Hank was kneeled next to him, and Connor was surprised to see the cop standing so close to him, shaking his head and quickly pulling Connor for a hug.

"I'm sorry kid. Should have finished the report before saying anything" he said, softly, and Connor closed his eyes, holding onto Hank's shirt and nuzzling against his shoulder.

"It's fine" he mumbled, voice muffled by the cloth. "I just... I think I hate Gavin..."

Hank let out a chuckle, and Connor couldn't help but smile a bit.

"I hate him too. You're going through the right path Connor, don't worry. I would be concerned if you liked him"

"Sorry for ruining your birthday" he whispered after a few seconds, and Hank shrugged, pulling back and ruffling Connor's hair, making him frown.

"Nah, the cake was too perfect for you to ruin it" he shrugged and stood up, nodding for Connor to follow, and he did, standing as well. "So. Anything good happened today?"

"Well... I am not sure if it's good or not, but I got a culprit in my mission and only got shot on the shoulder, so I believe I'm learning how to duck" he smiled, and hank stared at him before he groaned and walked to the fridge.

"I need a fucking beer..."

 

"Hank, can I ask you something?"

Hank rolled his eyes from where he was sitting on the couch, while Connor was curled up next to Sumo on the floor, where he liked staying.

"What's up kid?"

"Both Fowler and Reed today referred to you as my parental unit" Connor said, confused, and Hank looked over at him. "First Gavin, that said I was too 'mouthy' when my 'daddy' wasn't around, and since everyone else was in the station, I concluded he was talking about you. And then Fowler, when I returned from the mission, said my 'dad' had called and when I told him androids don't have parental units, he said you had called" he furrowed his eyebrows, looking up at Hank. "Have you ever made any mention of the subject or called me anything other than 'Connor' in front of anyone else?"

Hank looked away, to the TV, seeming to think about it, before he shrugged.

"I don't know kid" he looked down at Connor again. "Would you mind if I did?"

"... not at all, Hank" Connor shook his head. "I just found it interesting... wouldn’t Cole be upset?"

Hank stayed quiet for a while, probably more than comfortable, before he looked down at Connor, their eyes meeting, and smiled lightly.

"Well... honestly? If anyone deserves his title, I believe it's your Connor. And I think he agrees" he said, ever so softly, and Connor felt his cheeks heating up with a new type of fondness.

He looked down, petting Sumo, and then sighed, weakly.

"Can I call you... would I be authorized... I-I mean Hank, could you-"

"Yes, you can call me dad" Hank chuckled, rolling his eyes. "you are so complicated, Jesus Christ"

"... Thanks dad"

"you're welcome son"

 

After that, the problems continued. But Gavin was 'accidentally' poisoned and received a thirty day break from work, and all staff members received 'anonymous' messages about staying the fuck away from Connor in all circumstances.

And maybe Fowler did know who it was, but he had also grown attached to the android, at least more than he would like to admit.

And Connor? Well, he finally put the picture of Hank and Sumo he had taken months ago on his desk, mirroring Cole's and his own pictures on Hank's desk.

And when someone asked for his dad, he didn't correct them.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't have enough of these two. I swear. 
> 
> leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed! I love them a lot! Also leave suggestions and come talk to me on my tumblr skywalkingintospace.tumblr.com


End file.
